American Badger
The American badger (Taxidea taxus) is a broad, robust mammal with a rather flattened body, a thick neck and short, stout legs. It has a short, bushy tail, which is patterned yellow-brown. The American badger has shaggy fur, and its skin is tough and loose, especially around the shoulders, chest and back, enabling it to turn around in small spaces. The fur on the upperside of the American badger can vary from yellow-brown to silver-grey, with a white stripe which runs from the nose to a variable point on the neck or back, depending on the subspecies. The underside also varies between light cream and buff. The American badger has a distinctive facial pattern which is mostly brown, apart from two white cheek areas and a black triangular patch in front of each ear. The neck, chin and chest are all whitish. The backs of the small, rounded ears are black. The front feet of the American badger are bigger than the rear feet and have longer, backward-curving claws, which are used for digging, while the rear feet have short, shovel-like claws. All feet have five toes and are black or dark brown. The female American badger is smaller than the male, although both sexes are similar in appearance. The juvenile American badger is similar to the adult in colouration and patterning. The American badger has a large range extending from Canada, through the USA and into Mexico. American badgers are active all year round, but may sleep for several weeks during severe winter weather. Feeding mainly on small rodents, such as ground squirrels, the American badger usually captures prey by digging up their burrows. American badgers are known to cooperatively hunt ground squirrels with coyotes. Roles * It played Vorb in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Aye-Aye in Arizona (Madagascar), Arizona: Escape 2 Alaska, and Arizona 3: Japan's Most Wanted Gallery American-badger-at-sett.jpg Badger-badger.org.jpg AmericanBadger.jpg Taxidea Taxus.JPG Americanbadgerfws.jpg MSB Badger.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) badger-back-at-the-barnyard-13.7.jpg IMG 8371.PNG Wild Kratts American Badger.png Badger switch zoo.jpg Star Meets American Badger.png 5C5F4824-0CE8-445C-BE1A-67EF76F76ACE.jpeg 8505A528-FB9C-405F-89C6-DE0D22CE784F.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg 9F7D6E87-D815-47E0-A0C7-8E525041EC9C.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg C12DD2B8-A8C0-4C70-A01D-97DFB6DC3E46.jpeg 9D530C0D-F623-4557-9100-BCC1648E248F.jpeg 4CB179E6-DDE0-4926-8BCD-CBEF8B648C36.jpeg 854EDE1B-CA10-4A1C-A028-D535E5AEDC81.jpeg 6D9CDA80-A2A4-4450-9F2E-0E0FB9B5626A.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 83057A4A-0148-4658-91E5-504BA2A445CD.jpeg See Also * European Badger * Honey Badger * Japanese Badger * Hog Badger * Asian Badger * Javan Ferret-Badger * Burmese Ferret-Badger * Chinese Ferret-Badger * Bornean Ferret-Badger Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Mustelids Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals